<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ties That Bind by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489021">Ties That Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl'>EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, POV Leia Organa, Queer Themes, Questioning, Questioning character, Romantic Friendship, Supportive Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amilyn takes a tentative first step towards something that feels more herself after decades of something not quite being <i>right</i>, she needs a little help from Leia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ties That Bind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it with another <i>Off Script</i> Amileia fic. <strike>I'm obsessed, I know.</strike> As with <i>The Edge</i>, you do not have to be familiar with <i>OS</i> to follow this ficlet but if fake dating celebrity AUs are your thing, I simply cannot recommend this Reylo fic enough. It's got angst and god-tier smut and mutual pining and so many Organa Solo family feels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max jumped up from her place at the foot of Leia’s bed, meowing as she trotted out of the room. </p>
<p>Leia scowled after her cat through the mirror, Max only did that for — “Amilyn?” But it was just after seven in the morning. </p>
<p>“I need help,” her friend called. </p>
<p>Leia’s scowl deepened, her stomach doing a little swoop. Ami poked her head around the door, hovering. </p>
<p>“With?” Leia asked around the bobby pin in her mouth, her eyebrows scrunching together. She caught Max’s tail at the edge of the mirror, weaving around Ami’s legs. Her purring could be heard all the way across the room.</p>
<p>Ami stepped across the threshold into the bedroom and Leia couldn’t help the way her eyes widened. She turned in her seat to get a better look. </p>
<p>Her best friend had on pale grey trousers and a matching vest over a white button-up. The entire ensemble decidedly leaned more masculine, only softened by her friend’s signature silver cuffs and curls. And it was soon to be accompanied by black cat hair as Max stretched up on her back legs, front paws walking up Ami’s leg. Leia knew something was wrong when Ami didn't even acknowledge her obnoxious cat. </p>
<p>“Yep. It’s too much,” Ami said, biting her lip and turning around, Max following in her wake.</p>
<p>“Amilyn Sarah, get your skinny ass back here,” Leia called as she stood up, momentarily forgetting her half-finished hair as she followed her friend. </p>
<p>Ami settled for stopping in the middle of the hallway, though she didn’t turn around. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Angel?” Leia asked gently, stopping a few paces from Ami, not wanting to crowd her as Max batted at her feet. </p>
<p>“What am I doing, Leia?” she said, tipping her head forward. </p>
<p>Leia leaned against the wall, crossing her arms as she examined her friend. “I don’t know, but whatever it is, you look damned good doing it.” She belatedly realized Ami was holding a rolled-up tie—a beautiful blue that would certainly make her eyes pop. </p>
<p>Ami turned around, the suggestion of a smile on her lips. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Leia said, smiling. She pushed away from the wall and held out her hands. “Come here.” With one last judgemental meow, Max sauntered off back to Leia’s bedroom. </p>
<p>Ami closed the distance and Leia reached for the tie in her hand. “Give me this,” she said softly. “Now, I’m going to ask you the same questions Gloria asks me when—“</p>
<p>“Gloria, your costume designer?” </p>
<p>“Hush. We don’t question Gloria’s methods.” Decades of touring and weight fluctuations and Gloria had always managed to make Leia feel her best. Leia turned Ami’s collar up and reached under her hair as she placed the tie around Ami’s neck. “Now, are you comfortable?”</p>
<p>Ami chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good. Otherwise, you’re just kneecapping yourself before you even start.” Leia adjusted the tie ends, making sure they were the proper lengths before starting. “Do you feel good?”</p>
<p>Ami’s pause stretched as Leia looped one end around the other and pulled it through. “It’s not a trick question, Angel,” she said gently, glancing up to smile at Ami. </p>
<p>“I do. I love this,” Ami murmured, smoothing her hands down the front of her vest. </p>
<p>“Good.” Leia smiled as she tightened the tie and centered it before turning Ami’s collar down. “You should. It’s a wonderful set. Beautiful cut, perfect fabric choice. The white looks crisp and clean and the tie really makes those gorgeous eyes pop.” Ami’s answering smile was small and tentative but it still made warmth curl around Leia’s spine. “Do you feel confident?” </p>
<p>“I want to be,” Ami admitted quietly, casting her eyes down. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a start. Wear it anyway, the confidence will follow.” Leia tucked the tie under Ami’s vest, reaching under the bottom hem to pull it flat. </p>
<p>“Says the actual rockstar,” Ami said wryly, the corner of her mouth quirking up.</p>
<p>Leia smoothed the back of her hand down the front, making sure everything was in its place. “Says the one that’s seen me sweat through my makeup before I even stepped onstage.” </p>
<p>“Touché.” </p>
<p>“Come on.” Leia slipped her hand in Ami’s and pulled her back towards her bedroom and through to her walk-in closet. She stood her in front of the mirror, resting her hands on Ami’s hips. “Now tell me you don’t look damned good.” </p>
<p>Both women were silent for a moment as they considered Ami in the mirror. “This really is beautiful on you,” Leia murmured. The vest was snug but not tight, the pants perfectly tailored. And the tie really did bring out Ami’s eyes, perfectly pulling the whole outfit together. Leia’s heart clenched as she realized what a big step this was for Ami—pushing aside decades of something not feeling quite right to finally start living her truth. “I’m proud of you for doing this and so very happy for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Songbird.” Ami’s answering smile was brilliant as she leaned back into Leia, placing her hands over Leia’s and squeezing. “It feels good.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad.” Everyone deserved to feel good in the clothes they wore and the image they presented. The two of them stood in quiet contemplation before Leia spoke again. “One more question.”</p>
<p>Ami raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Do I get to take you out of this tonight?” Leia asked with a grin, squeezing Ami’s hips playfully. “I could have a lot of fun with it.”</p>
<p>“You’re terrible!” Despite her words, Ami still laughed, color rising in her cheeks. </p>
<p>Leia shrugged, her smile growing impossibly wider. “You chose me.”</p>
<p>Ami hummed, turning in Leia’s arms and wrapping an arm around her and sliding a hand through Leia’s hair. “I did.” She leaned down, brushing her lips against Leia’s. “I do.” </p>
<p>Leia smiled into the kiss, Ami’s lips every bit as soft and warm as they were when they were seventeen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone was wondering, I do not have a definitive HC as to how Amilyn identifies wrt gender, because I mean...hey, even when you're in your 60s this stuff can be difficult. We're all just queer disasters doing their best.</p>
<p>Thank you, Elle, for letting me have all the fun in your 'verse &lt;3</p>
<p>Drop by my <a href="https://equusgirl.tumblr.com/ask">inbox</a>?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>